Fanphobia
by Ryuuen Chou
Summary: Nuriko is afraid of his fans.. (shounen-ai Tas/Nuri)


Fanphobia  
By Ryuuen  
  
Warnings: Implied shounen-ai (Tasuki/Nuriko), language  
  
A/N: Random silliness after reading over the Animazement accounts on nuriko.net and laughing at them. I decided to wonder what would happen if the seishi went to Animazement. ^_~ Absolute insanity. Oh yeah, please review and tell me what you think! Or e-mail me at ryuuen_eien@yahoo.com!  
  
  
FANPHOBIA  
(why do I keep wanting to spell that "fanfobia"? o_O)  
  
  
I am going to kill him.  
I really am.  
  
"TASSSUUKKIIIIII!!!" I shouted, glaring in the direction of the bathroom into which my redheaded boyfriend had dissappeared. He poked his head out the door, a red toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and a mischeivous light in his eyes.  
  
"Whhaaaa??" He asked. I assumed he meant to say 'what' anyway, but I could hardly make out the words, since he had a toothbrush in his mouth. Then his eyes widened when he glimpsed the scene around me, and he ducked back into the bathroom, presumably to get rid of the toothbrush. When he reentered the room, he was without the toothbrush and suitable (well sorta) dressed in an orange t-shirt and blue jeans. I stood there in the middle of the room in my pale-blue t-shirt and dark pseudo-jeans, glaring at him as though he were Seiryu incarnate.  
  
"Do you have anything to do with this?" I asked him in a low, murderous tone, having perfected the art of scaring the shit out of my boyfriend long ago, and putting that skill into use now. I waved an arm at the door, outside which stood many, many people, all of whom seemed to be talking at once.  
  
"Ummmm... no?" He asked in a half-whisper, which made me quite sure that he did. Some of the girls outside the door squaked "TASUKI!" At once, which made me wince at the volume. I was beginning to get a headache.  
  
"Or how about THIS?" I held up a piece of paper that had been taped to the outside of the door, on which the kanji to my name, Nuriko, were written in large, bold red characters. He flinched a little. Tasuki acts tough, but really, he's very sensitive. Damned if he'll admit it though.  
  
"Maybe?" Tasuki asked, shoving the door shut in the fan's faces. "It was an experiment. I wan'ed ta see how many people would come to the door, wonderin' if it was really you."  
  
"Tasuki-kun, hon, do you realize how deeply *stupid* that was?" I asked. He flinched again. When I use pet names with Tasuki, it's usually a death threat. He knows this *very* well.  
  
"No.. it was just an experiment.. jeez.. sorry. What, are ya *afraid* of 'em or somethin'?" He asked, looking at me pointedly. His jade eyes were penetrating, as though he could see into my thoughts. Not that he could- *that* wasn't his seishi power.. and now that I think of it, that's a very *good* thing.  
  
"Tasuki, you *know* I hate being the center of attention.. and crowds." The door was being knocked on.. I ignored it.  
  
"Nuri, I'm sorry, okay? But now we'd better answer their questions before they break down the fuckin' door, ne?" He asked. I nodded. By now the knocking was more intense. The door was shaking.  
  
"Fine, but if you *ever* do something like this again, I will KILL you, you understand?" I said. He nodded and opened the door. Instantly the assault of questions and noise came at me.  
  
I couldn't keep the promise. I retreated into the bathroom and locked the door behind me, curling up in the corner of the room to wait out the questioners and fans. Dimly I was aware of the fact that I would have to *eat* sometime, but it didn't really phaze me. I just wanted *out* and *away*.  
  
It wasn't until some time had passed that there was a knock on the door.  
"Nuri?" It was Tasuki. Somewhere it registered that I should have known that. "Nuri, they're gone, you c'n come out now."  
  
I stood up stiffly and unlocked the door. Tasuki glanced at me for a moment before smiling. And we truly were alone. He kissed my forehead gently.  
  
"Fanphobia." He told me. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Fanphobia??" I asked, confused. He laughed.  
  
"Yeah. You're afraid of yer fans. Ya don't wanna be a star or nothin', yanno? And yer afraid of yer fans." He replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
He kissed me again, this time on the lips. Afterwards, I smiled at him.  
  
"Fanphobia.. yeah. Is that why I hide at autograph sessions?" I asked him. He grinned.  
  
"Naw, that's just because you're busy for the same reasons I am." He said with a wide smile. I smacked him, and he yelped, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"That just sounded WRONG, Tasuki-chan." I said, smiling. "I mean, jeeeeeez. That sounds WRONG. Ewwwww."  
  
"Nuri!" He mock-glared at me.  
  
"I know, I KNOW."  
  
I sighed and flopped back on the bed, my smile fading a little from my lips, but never from my eyes.  
  
It was just another day with Tasuki around.  
  
I guess I should just be glad that it was as.. uneventful.. as it was.  
  
  
~*Owari*~ 


End file.
